


Exports in Tokyo

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Groping, Hotel Sex, Japan, M/M, Molestation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stranger Sex, Virgin Lance, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: Lance is in Japan to visit his long time friends Keith and Shiro, but while on the train to see them something very wrong happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/152841370030/lance-visits-shiro-and-keith-in-japan-but-gets
> 
> Sorry for butchering the Japanese parts in this, I have no idea what translation site is the best, so I just used google.
> 
> This was going to be a train to Kyoto but I realized that the kind of train wouldn't have the right interior for this situation.

Lance was excited, this was his second time in Japan, and now he was on a train to see his long time friends Shiro and Keith, who were studying abroad in Hachioji.  
Lance had just flown into tokyo, and though he's taken the train here before doesn't mean it's any less easy. 

With his eyes Lance traced the map, deciphering where he needed to go. "Hachioji... Hachioji." He smiled when he found the route and train he need to take and ran to get a ticket before he forgot. 

Once Lance got his ticket he thanked the man and hurried onto the train, "whoo, just in time." He smiled to himself and gave his ticket to the conductor before running inside. 

Lance squeezed his way to the back and put his luggage away. 

It wasn't long before the train was completely full and began to leave the station. 

Lance stood, looking at his watch, 'should be about an hour before we reach Nishi-Hachioji Station," Lance rolled his shoulders, 'great, an hour of standing in a crowded train.'

Lance held onto the pole and sighed, at least he wasn't claustrophobic.

Thirty minutes went by and Lance noticed the train seemingly bump around and people shifting. A few men had hit him, but he paid them no mind. 

That is, until one man didn't back away. 

Lance stiffened and looked over at the man who was groping his ass. 

The man was tall, he had short hair, wore glasses, and had on a trench coat. 

Lance swallowed, this man was intimidating. 

With a soft voice as to not draw attention Lance spoke, "please stop sir." 

The man looked Lance in the eyes and smirked, that made Lance's heart stop. He needed to go now. 

As Lance tried to shift away he noticed there was a man to their left and another to their right, shielding them to any eyes that may wonder from their phones. 

Lance was officially trapped. 

Lance whimpered as the man grabbed at his waist, slowly moving to his crotch rubbing at Lance's cock through his jeans. 

Your skin is beautiful," whispered the man, "what is your ethnicity." 

Lance swallowed, cheeks burning red, despite his better judgment he answered, "I-Im cuban." 

The man hummed, "Mm, never had cuban."

The man continued to rub at Lance's cock and Lance could feel himself harden. 

'Oh god, no.' Tears burned at his eyes. 

The man chuckled, whispering into his ear, "getting excited?" 

Lance shook his head, shivering when the man licked his ear. 

"Why... Why are you doing this?" 

The man breathed at Lance's neck, "gaijin sekushīdesu totemo kantandesu." 

Lance swallowed, he was just a beginner when it came to learning Japanese, so he had no idea what the man said. 

Lance flinched when he heard the sound of a zipper going down. He didn't have to look to know it was his fly. Within a few moments the man's hand made its way into his underwear. 

Lance jumped when the man grabbed his cock, he quickly covered his mouth as a strangled moan tried to leave his lips.

The man slowly moved his hand up and down Lance's cock, rubbing at his tip. "Mm, I feel precum. You are a naughty one Cuban boy." 

"N-No." 

The man tugged at Lance's pants, pulling them down slightly before rubbing at his bare ass. 

Lance was frozen, there was nothing he could do. This man was relentless.

The man held no time before he thrusted a somehow wet finger, like Lance was going to ask how that happened, into his tight ass. 

Lance bit his lip, believe it or not, he was a virgin, and he's only fingered himself a few times. 

He didn't know how long he could stand, his knees felt weak. 

His senses were overwhelming, his cock being stroked and his ass being fingered at the same time, and by someone else, Lance couldn't take it.

Lance's eyes were rolled to the back of his head, this was bliss, but, why? He was being molested and he was enjoying it. Was he a pervert? 

In his haze Lance didn't notice one of the men that kept him trapped taking pictures.

Lance's mouth was gapped open, he was panting hard. He felt close to coming. 

His eyes drifted to the man, silently begging. 

Lance's eye were glossed over, drool dripped down his chin, his hair was ruffled.  
The man smiled, " utsukushii." 

"We're almost at the station... Want to go to a hotel?" 

Lance's heart skipped a beat 

"I can make you feel unimaginable pleasure." 

The man continued to rub the tip of Lance's cock. This was too much, tears filled his eyes. 

Lance bit his lips. The man only smiled, tempting Lance like a snake. 

And despite his better judgment Lance slowly nodded. 

The man smirked, "excellent." 

Lance looked away in shame, his body was on fire, his body needed this, even if his brain screamed no. 

The man removed his hands, zipping Lance back up, fixing his hair. 

Unfortunately for Lance he was still hard.

The man stayed close, practically on top of Lance. "When we stop at the station follow me." 

Lance licked his lips and nodded like an obedient dog. 

The man rubbed his hair, "good boy." 

Once the train was at the station Lance hazily grabbed his bags and followed the man out. 

The hotel was close to the station. The man was able to quickly get a room, and to Lance's amazement the room was extravagant. 

The man motioned for Lance to go in, he watched the boy set his bags down and nervously walk to the bed. 

Lance held his hands, fumbling his fingers. 

The man loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. He walked over to Lance, "strip," he ordered. 

Lance swallowed, doing as he was told. Removing his hoodie, shirt, and pants. Leaving only his underwear. 

The man motioned to them, "those too." 

Lance was blushing hard, this would be the first time he would be completely naked in front of someone. 

Slowly he pulled down his underwear, revealing his hardened cock. 

The man moved, hovering over Lance. "In this room call me master." 

Lance looked up at the man, "y-yes... Master." 

The man grabbed Lance's cock, stroking it faster the before. 

Lance gripped the bedsheets, hips rasied, "p-please master." 

The man pulled away. 

Lance whimpered, "master... I-I can't wait any longer." 

The man was stroking his own cock, "good, because neither can I." 

The man grabbed Lance's hip, dragging him close, wasting no time to thrust into the boy. 

Lance threw his head back, screaming, tears rolled down his cheeks. 

'Such a fool this one.' The man thought, an evil smirk plastered on his face. 

The man didn't dare hold back, pulling all the way out before slamming into the foreign boy.

Lance bit his lips, eyes shut tight. The man kept fucking him at full force, he didn't care on how he felt. Surely he was bleeding. 

And yet... 

Lance's body felt warm, his cock twitched at the treatment. He felt close to coming. He... wanted more. 

Lance moved his legs, wrapping them around the man's waist.

"Master."

"Such a good pet you are." The man wrapped his hands around Lance's neck, choking him. 

To Lance's suprise it made the experience even more pleasurable. 

It didn't take long for the once innocent boy to cum. 

Lance's back arched, coming onto his stomach. A strangled scream escaping his lips. 

The man let go of him, but kept fucking him, holding his waist close.

Lance was completely limp and weak, letting the man use him as wished. 

Lance heard the man grunt which was soon followed by a wet warmth filling his ass. 

Lance moaned at the feeling. 

The man gave a few thrusts before pulling out, his cum leaked out of Lance's hole. 

The man rubbed his cock against Lance's thighs. 

"Mm, such a whore you are. A good one too." 

Lance stayed sprawled on the bed, watching as the man got dressed. 

The man went over to Lance and kissed his forehead, "I hope I see you again Cuban boy. You were the best fuck yet." 

Lance looked up at the man, "master..." 

The man softly laughed, rubbing his head, "good boy." 

And like a ghost, the man was gone. 

Lance closed his eyes, sighing, "what have I done." 

Lance sat up, hissing at the pain in his back. Getting dress was slow, but not long. 

As Lance went to grab his luggage he noticed a business card. 

"Hm?" 

He read over it, suprised to see it was in English. 

"Galra industries, Zarkon.... Zarkon?... What a strange name." 

Lance put the card into his pocket and left the hotel. 

He would have to make an excuse to Keith and Shiro as to why he was an hour late.  
"I missed the train... Yeah, they would definitely believe that." 

Walking out into the street Lance went to hail a taxi, as he was he noticed the man across the street, staring straight at him. 

A chill ran up his spine. 

"Zarkon..."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a sequel, it's called 'Against My Better Judgment'.


End file.
